femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame Ga Kill)
Seryu Ubiquitous was a member of the Jaegers, formerly of the Imperial Police. She was a young girl with a strong (and twisted) sense of justice. She was the owner of the Teigu, "Hekatonkheires" until her death which also resulted in the destruction of the Teigu. Personality Although she initially appeared as a kind and compassionate person, Seryu is chaotic, ruthless, psychotic, and unstable. She was seen to enjoy killing to a high extent those of whom she considered to be evil, almost as if it was a hobby. As such, she is naturally singled out by Esdeath to be groomed as a potential successor to her. She has a strong fixation upon "Justice", originating from her father's service in the Imperial Army and subsequent death. She also highly respected Ogre the Demon, her superior and teacher, and was heavily anguished by his death as well. Her opinion of justice is blunt, as she believes Night Raid is evil for their actions as assassins, but believes killing in service to justice is always right, which ultimately makes her opinion of murder similar to that of Tatsumi and Chelsea's, if not completely the same. Seryu had a twisted sense of right and wrong, bordering on a completely black and white view of the world: seeing the authority of the immensely corrupt Empire as absolutely right, and its enemies as pure evil. She was fully committed to her duties and relished fighting for the imperials. Her twisted view of justice caused a level of distrust towards her by her own teammates, as well as the entire imperial forces on occasion, as she brutally murdered a group of captured prisoners before her team could interrogate them. This sense of right and wrong is so twisted as she lacks mercy of any kind. She has stated that evil deserves no mercy, which is ironic as that is the one thing which separates justice from vengeance or even common murder. She is also willing to go behind the back of her captain, despite her show of loyalty and respect (perhaps even love) to Esdeath to satiate her pathological need to cleanse the world of evil, and was planning on killing Tatsumi as well as Mine and simply intended to say that she couldn't help herself despite knowing quite well that this would be going against orders, as Esdeath wanted them captured alive, not dead. She is also hypocritical. On her first mission in the Jaegers, she said that justice always fights fair and square, along with attacking head on, but in her fight against Night Raid, she used rather underhanded means to try and win. Using a hidden gun in her mouth, she paralyzed Sheele so Koro could kill her. She also tried to kill Tatsumi and Mine from afar using her long range weapons with no warning, basically performing a sneak attack to kill them, which would have worked had Mine not caught the scent of gunpowder. Seryu is ultimately convinced that she is doing the right thing in what she does but her actions tend to be far more brutal and insidious than those of the people she believes to be evil. As noted by Mine, she is completely ignorant of the fact that Ogre and Stylish were themselves evil, the former having framed many people for crimes and had them hanged, while the latter used humans for experiments without any moral reserve. She also has a nasty habit of showing her trademark "crazy face" every time she engages an enemy. After mocking Mine about her two comrades who were devoured by her Teigu and proceeding to say she'd suffer the same fate, Mine ultimately stated that Seryu is nothing but insane. However, Seryu also seemed to have some limits, respecting her credibility on the Empire's benevolence, despite being in the same field. She seemed to despise Bolic due his mistreatment of Path of Peace's female members and for being arrogant. When she presented herself in a calm way, Seryu's was eager to help out people in need. She was often seen idolizing her superiors and showing deep sorrow upon hearing the news of their deaths. Overall, taking into account her simplistic view of the world, hero worship, and sometimes childish behavior, Seryu has quite an immature personality with a streak of emotional instability. She has stated a dislike for dressing up during parties or the like, which coincides with her somewhat tomboyish personality. Gun_Tonfas.gif 2901dc74a4099e1f6073d9b54337dad8351f6411_hq.jpg 352184.jpg Category:2010s Category:Animal Weapon Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Friend Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Stalker Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Fate: Deceased